


My Favourite

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, nothing too dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard just wanted to celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Favourite

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Моё любимое](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002523) by [Fox_Thom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Thom/pseuds/Fox_Thom)



> This work has been translated into Russian by the lovely Fox Thom. That version can be found here: ficbook.net/readfic/1083043/3274797

It was probably more trouble than it was worth, Richard later thought as he stumbled home. His school uniform was dirty, his jacket was ripped, and the prim white knee socks he wore were in a sadly disheveled state. 

“Where the hell have you been?” Jim seethed, ignoring, for now at least, the obviously tattered state of Richard’s clothes. 

“I just wanted to go to the shops on my way home,” Richard whispered.

It had been a long day, and he was tired. If ever there were a time that he wished he was stronger or less of a target for bullying, today was it. Jim didn’t get bullied, but then again Jim had Sebastian and those two together were a force to be reckoned with. Everyone had heard what happened to Carl, anyhow.

But today was special, and so he’d braved the idea of going alone into the city. He hadn’t taken into account that some bullies were just crazy enough to follow him. Richard hadn’t even thought that they might corner him, or hurt him, or take his money. But they did, and all Richard had to show for his outing was a lousy chocolate bar and a packet of crisps that he’d been able to knick from Tesco on the way home.

Of course, Jim had confiscated all of Richard’s things the moment he arrived home late. Always checking to make sure Richard was telling the truth, checking to make sure that he wasn’t losing his brother to something or someone else.

“Candy and crisps?” Jim muttered, tossing the now very crunched bags of food onto their bedspread. 

“You got beat up and mugged in the city, just because you wanted shit junk food? Do I really not feed you enough, or are you just being selfish?” he snapped.

The older twin, only by a minute Richard would argue, pulled Richard over to the bed by his collar and sat him down to stare at him. 

“Why did you do this?” he sighed, setting about taking Richard’s jacket off and trying to assess which pieces of clothing would need mending and which could get by with a simple wash.

“I wanted to thank you,” Richard whispered. 

He was almost tearing up, now. It had been a year today since Jim had orchestrated their plan to run away from Da, and he’d saved up just enough money for a proper meal for the pair. The mugging and bullies had just put that entire plan to shit.

“You saved me,” he sniffled. “Without you, we’d still be living with Daddy right now. I want to buy us a special dinner and celebrate, but I can’t even do that right.”

Jim rolled his eyes and finished brushing the dirt off Richard’s shirt before leaning to kiss his cheek. 

“Don’t be stupid. Crisps are my favourite. Stop crying and we can eat, okay?” Jim mumbled, cuddling up into bed with Richard and popping open the packet of food to equally distribute the mashed pieces between themselves.


End file.
